1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the current invention relate to plasma reactors and methods and systems that utilize plasma reactors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma reactors may include at least two electrodes which are spaced apart. Typically, a voltage difference is applied to the electrodes and an electric field is established between them. A stream of gas may be introduced to the space between the electrodes such that it passes through the electric field. Exposure to the electric field generally ionizes the gas and creates a plasma. If a stream of liquid is also introduced to the space between the electrodes, then the plasma may be injected into the liquid as it passes through the electric field. Plasma injection into liquid may be utilized for applications such as: in-line liquid hydrocarbon fuel reforming for hydrogen enrichment to improve the fuel economy of internal combustion engines; nitrogen fixing by direct nitrogen ion injection into water; destruction of high molecular weight hydrocarbons (proteins and pharmaceuticals) in drinking water; ammonia/nitrate sequestering for treatment of high nitrate content water; demineralization (water softening) for consumer and industrial markets; and other similar applications.
Plasma reactors may further be used to produce a combination of hydrogen peroxide and ozone, known as peroxone, in water to provide an advanced oxidation process (AOP) in the disinfection of drinking water. Peroxone may also be utilized in the treatment of soil, groundwater and wastewater contaminated with volatile organic compounds (VOCs), polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, metals, methyl tertiary-butyl ether (MTBE), benzene, xylene, toluene, and other compounds. In addition, peroxone may be used to treat organic micro-pollutants (OMPs) such as pesticides, pharmaceutically active compounds, and endocrine disrupting compounds in concentrations ranging from nanograms per liter to micrograms per liter. The mixture of dissolved ozone and hydrogen peroxide to create peroxone has been shown to be more reactive than either constituent alone.